The Broken Heart Syndrome
by Karma's Slave
Summary: A Livejournal HermioneSirius Challenge, 'So young’ the old man thought, “what could of have been so painful, that it had it ending up doing this to you” he asked aloud.


The Broken Heart Syndrome

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, nor do I own the Deathly Hallows reference, I also don't own the poem at the end, I had found that poem In my college newspaper under anonymous.

Rating: Pg-13

--

"The time of death had to have been some where with in the last night" said the examiner of as his charmed quill was noting his report.

The body is a 5'7 female, white, brown eyes, brown hair; and her name is Hermione Granger. Age 21, "the body has seemed to be suffering from a case of stress cardiomyopathy; it is almost possible that had been the cause of death." Spoke the examiner.

The examiner raised his head from his chart with a look of pity upon his face. He moved closer to the body that was once known as Hermione Granger, going to put the medical sheet over her body; moving the sheet over her body, the doctor looked at Hermione's face. 'So young' the old man thought, "what could of have been so painful, that it had it ending up doing this to you" he asked aloud.

--

It had been six years since Sirius Black, fell victim to the veil having been hit with a stunner spell cast by his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. And it seemed Hermione was the only one cared, sure it had been a horrid thing for her to think of but that's what it was always starting to feel like.

Hermione could never forget that horrible thing she said about Sirius, she never forgave herself for it. Less then two years ago after the death of Sirius, here in number 12 Grimmauld place, saying it here right in Harry's face; _"Sirius was horrible to Kreacher Harry and its not good looking like that, you know it's true. Kreacher had been alone for such a long time when Sirius came to liver here and he was probably starving for a bit of affection. I'm sure 'Miss Cissy' and 'Miss Bella' were perfectly lovely to Kreacher when he turned up, so he did them a favor and told them everything they wanted to know. I've said all along that wizards would pay for how they treat house-elves. Well Voldemort did… and so did Sirius the tears she had been holding back were starting to sting her eyes and so Hermione had let the tears fall down. It wouldn't have mattered if anyone heard; fore she was the only one here, who still stayed at the ancient and noble house of black._

Those words would forever haunt Hermione every time she thought about them, almost killed her when she first spoken them; how could they not she had basically said that Sirius deserved to die. Maybe if she hadn't said those dreadful words maybe her heart wouldn't hurt so much.

Hermione remembering before Sirius death, she and Sirius had gotten so close. Her first time at Grimmauld place, she could never get or a least manage a night of well resting. So on some nights she spent awake late at night in the Blacks' library. Where one night Sirius had discovered her there and it was from then on, they spent their nights talking, getting to know one another, but then on the night before Harry's arrival, something quite unexpected happened between the two; one moment they had been it had just been them up in all hours of the night, arguing about Harry being nearly expelled and over Kreacher and before they themselves had been aware of it, for the first time, their lips had met in a kiss, it wasn't like one of those kisses you read in a cheesy romance novels.

It was Sirius who had made the first move by leaning toward Hermione, the kiss had been gentle while Hermione had froze with a small moment of fear. But as Sirius began to pull away; Hermione using her un-entangled hand, she pulled Sirius back to her, pressing up to make contact again, parting her lips slightly as they made contact with his. Neither surprised nor pulling away his tongue slipped into her mouth. Hermione snapped out of the once happy memory.

They both knew that it was wrong of both them; to have done that but yet it had never stopped them taking those stolen glances to stolen kisses. As much as she loved and valued every moment she had spent with Sirius, she regretted the one thing she never had gotten to experience as much as she wanted to physically, emotionally she just wasn't ready for that, it was a conversation that they had one too many times Sirius wasn't putting pressure on her to do it, but it had been Hermione herself who was consistently debating herself to have sex or not; mainly due to the fact that Sirius was older than her.

When Hermione had received the news of his death she waited till she had been left alone, she fell to the floor breaking in tears. And now six years later, the pain still hurts like it just happened. Apart of her knew that Sirius wouldn't want her to do this to herself, all the grieving, the sadness, the pain that Hermione was practically torturing herself with. She knew he wouldn't want that for her, but Hermione couldn't help it, his death it was just too much for her take, Hermione tried and tried again, to get past it, to move on but she couldn't something wasn't just letting her let go.

As she laid on Sirius's bed, Her face buried into his pillow, which still by surprise held his scent, as well did the blanket and sheets, it was a form of comfort for Hermione, sometimes it would feel like he was their besides her, just holding her close to him as much as he possibly could. Her body felt more exhausted then it has ever felt before. Hermione biting her lip so hard as she felt a sharp pain within her chest, the pain was too much for Hermione to take, that h had ended up blacking out but before Hermione had blacked out, her arm had knocked over a book which had fallen to the right to the floor, and a piece of paper had fallen out.

--

Harry, Ginny and Ron had been the ones to discover Hermione's body; they had found her not breathing in Sirius' bedroom. When they had realized she wasn't sleeping, with quick thinking Ginny had Ron pick up her body and taking her to St Mungos, they had popped out of house with Hermione's body with them. Harry who was about to follow until something had caught his eye he noticed a paper on the floor. Picking it up, it was dated June 20th, 1996 just a day after Sirius died Harry read the paper; he recognized Hermione's hand writing.

_"Bittersweet, your going to be the death of me, Guess this is the way life is supposed to be. They say the pain usually goes away….Too bad that not what my tears say. Sitting in a room, full of despair and I'm the only one that seems to care. The story of my life is I'm cursed, when bad luck was given out, I got it first. Love is a fairytale, maybe that's why so many relationships fail, but you weren't even around longer enough to know if we would last or not. When you're sad suddenly the world around you looks down, the sky grows grey, usual cheerful children pout and frown. The radio plays every sad song. And everything seems to go wrong. You get a cut and it beings to heal, lose a love and the pain is real. They say breaking a bone is. Guess they've never had this heart breaking of an already broken heart curse_

The End


End file.
